Let's Play Ball
by vervainaddict
Summary: Late Season 1 time set. Alaric is asked to coach the football team until a new coach is hired, Mayor Lockwood is being his usual self and Damon pays a visit. (One Shot)


**Rating**: M (mild sexual content)  
**Characters**: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Mayor "Dick" Lockwood  
**Word Count**: 1769  
**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. If I did Alaric would be alive and he and Caroline would be total sluts with everyone.  
**Warnings**: Mild slash

**Summary**: Late Season 1 time set. Alaric is asked to coach the football team until a new coach is hired, Mayor Lockwood is being his usual self and Damon pays a visit.

Alaric sat on the bench, eyeing the field as he watched the players file out of the locker rooms and onto the freshly cut grass. The air was filled with the chatter of overly dedicated parents sitting in the stands for practice and barely rehearsed chants from the perky cheer squad. He looked behind him to catch the eye of Mayor Lockwood, who was shooting him a glare every time they locked eyes. Alaric shuffled through his bag, searching for the practice drills Mr. Tanner had left behind in a box, found when he took his place as History teacher.

On these papers were notes about linemen, eligible and ineligible receivers, and other jargon that seemed like nonsense to him. Alaric had been more of a nerd in high school, though he preferred the term scholar. As he stood up and cleared his throat the team gathered around him in a half circle with looks of doubt and disapproval.

"Um, why don't we start with some… footwork drills." He yelled out, nodding as if the shake of his head would clarify his choice of instructions.

Without missing a beat the mayor chimed in from behind, his voice critical. "They need to warm up first. Give them something that covers the basics, make them do the Pat and Go."

Alaric sighed, not bothering to even turn to acknowledge his remarks. "Coach Tanner has some notes here about the areas you need to improve on. You've got some work to do but your permanent coach will work that out when he comes. So we're going to –"

"Coach Tanner was an idiot. They need to start with the Pat and Go. Boys, get moving."

Alaric huffed loudly, the boys snickering at his frustration as he mumbled insults under his breath. He turned around quickly, ready to decide which string to spew at him first when he looked up at the bleachers and saw someone descending the stairs. As he spoke Alaric raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, but he didn't need to see the face to recognize him. He could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Good to know you're not too busy running a town to come and play coach for the day," Damon said as he stepped out of the sun, that smirk that wormed it's way into every conversation spreading across his lips. He covered the remaining steps down the bleachers, giving Alaric a dramatic wink before taking his place beside him.

The mayor pushed himself up, crossing his arms over his stiff suit jacket, giving Damon the same glare he'd probably held on his face since birth. Typically Alaric would join him in getting rid of Damon but for the first time he felt a strange relief that he'd intercepted the mayor's string of insults. Certainly he wouldn't waste his energy on Alaric when there was Damon to torment.

"Damon Salvatore… what are you doing here? You can't be on the premises without a good reason. And since you're not a student, teacher, or relative –"

"Actually, Mayor," Damon interrupted with a sarcastically polite tone. "My good friend Ric asked me to play coach with him today since I have a bit of experience in the game. Besides, my baby bro goes here remember?"

Mayor Lockwood took in a heated breath and set his jaw in an annoyed expression. Alaric was learning quickly that this man was willing to throw a tantrum anywhere if he didn't get his way.

"Right, buddy?" Damon said quieter, leaning in and gripping Alaric's should tight. Alaric shuddered slightly at the sudden breath against his neck, wanted to recoil from the physical contact but instead he nodded and gave the mayor a reassuring smile.

Damon watched him nod before turning his cool gaze to the mayor again. "So don't get your panties in a twist, Dick. Let the man work."

With that, the mayor sat down next to his wife. Alaric turned back towards the players, shrugging Damon's hand off. Tyler stepped forward from the group and nodded. "We'll do the footwork drills, Mr. S." he nodded towards the others as if to follow him. If any of them had doubts about whether to follow his directions they sure didn't mind following Tyler's. Alaric nodded to him in thanks before he leaned in towards Damon.

"What are you doing here? You can't follow me everywhere I –"

Damon let out a rough chuckle, shaking his head. "People think I'm cocky, but you're really full of it Ric." He rubbed his hands together and shoved past Alaric with a roll of his eyes. Ric fell into step behind him with a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm here to watch Captain Timberwolves over there. There's something weird about his uncle so this is the best place for me to be."

"Oh," Alaric nodded, understanding. He approached the sidelines where the boys were lined up to begin and he blew the whistle. As they scampered back and forth between the equipment he looked Damon over. He took in a slow breath and rocked back on his heels before attempting to make small talk. "Do you actually know anything about football?"

"Ric, I was around when it was invented." He laughed, shrugging slightly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to help. I think it might be rather entertaining to watch you run around like a fish out of water." Ric sighed and jogged out into the open field to instruct and correct the players as best he knew how, trying to avoid the feel of Damon's eyes on him from behind.

At the end of practice they had run several drills and done fake passes for what felt like hours. The practice was scheduled to be longer but Alaric was eager to return to his loft to whittle stakes and drink cheap bourbon. Once Alaric was sure he'd counted the backs of all 28 students leaving the locker room he made his way into the coach's office. There were papers to file and notes to organize before the arrival of the new coach next week and he dreaded the idea of procrastinating until the last minute. Besides, he had stashed a cool flask of whiskey in the pocket of his coat "just in case".

Only minutes had past of Alaric sifting through paperwork, sipping his flask, and wondering why the hell he had agreed to do this job when he heard the echoing of water splattering against tiled floor. He groaned to himself, standing up and peaking his head out of the door way. "Locker room was supposed to be cleared out ten minutes ago." he shouted from beside his desk, but there was no response.

He followed the sound of running water to the group shower and slapped his hand against the locker nearby to alert whoever was inside. He called out again, "Come on. I've got to lock up."

A few lingering seconds past before he decided to turn the corner of the group shower. When he looked around there was no one there. Stepping inside to look around he saw three separate shower heads running at once. He stepped around the steady stream of water but still he felt his socks and shoes dampen and his grumbled under his voice as he reached the first nozzle to turn it off.

Before Alaric could react he felt hands on him, grabbing him, pulling him, and shoving him against the concrete wall. He let out a groan, feeling the water soak down his back as his eyes opened to see the chilling blue eyes fixed on his own.

"Damon, what're you -"

"Come to join me for a shower, Ric?"

Alaric cocked an eyebrow before looking him over. His eyes widened, snapping his head up and averting his gaze as a hot blush crept over him. Because there he was, Damon Salvatore, pressed against him completely naked. "I," he stuttered and swallowed hard. "didn't know it was you. You should get dressed, Damon." He nodded slowly, pressing his lips together. This had not been the first time Alaric had gotten an intense sexual vibe from Damon but it was certainly the first time that he had felt Damon's erection pressing against his leg. "Please." He said in a whimpering whisper.

"Now, why would I do that Ric? I was hoping we could have some fun. Just you and I in the locker room. You know, the whole erotic gym teacher fantasy."

"I'm not interested, Damon. I have work. Responsibilities. I'm busy."

"Everyone has time for a shower." he cooed into Alaric's ear. Alaric was pressing himself firmly against the wall now, trying to gain more distance between their bodies. "And don't try to tell me you're not interested," Damon's hand slid down against Alaric's suppressed bulge, rubbing against it. "Because this tells me otherwise."

Alaric shook his head fervently, trying to protest but he couldn't manage to choke out any words at the moment. Every time he opened his mouth he would close it again as if he had decided against what he'd wanted to say. He licked his lips as he felt the palm of Damon's hand continue to pet against his bulge. Before he knew it he was becoming powerless against his inner urges. He managed to shove the vampire's hand away once but he was too persistent for Ric to fight off. After a few minutes of silently stroking him above his pants Damon finally spoke again.

"Listen... You're soaked now. We should get you out of those clothes."

Before he'd even finished his words Alaric heard the zipper of his pants falling and the restraining fabric fall to his ankles. Alaric's eyes were clenched tight, his head cursing him for not being stronger and fighting it off but his heart and his body were responding to Damon's hands in an all to eager and encouraging fashion. It was clear by the look on his face that Damon was surprised by how easily he was giving in, but pleasantly so. His hands drifted over the teacher's strong muscled thighs as his eyes flickered to his face for any sign of resistance. It didn't come, so when he reached and pulled down the waistband of his boxers to reveal his full erection he knew he wouldn't be pulling away anytime soon.


End file.
